


Happenstance

by halfmoonjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Swap, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated T for swearing, WILL ADD MORE TAGS AS I UPDATE, We Die Like Men, alternative title: user halfmoonjisung cant stop thinking about minsung, athlete! minho, changbin is a football player, hyunseungsung besties, hyunsung roommates, jeongin too, jisung is so smart, libero minho, math wizard jisung, minbin besties, minho and felix are volleyball players, self indulgent fic, smart kid! jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/halfmoonjisung
Summary: Enter Han Jisung: resident expert at procrastinating but he still gets good grades (annoying his roommate who was also one of his best friends), president of pining over Lee Felix from afar, and ace of the math team who's holding onto him to win the upcoming olympiad.Enter Lee Minho: university scholar thanks to his athletic skills, certified idiot for still pining over his ex as proclaimed by his best friend, star player of the volleyball varsity who's hoping to win their upcoming game with the national team watching over them.All was fine and well, until Jisung finds himself waking up to sore limbs, and Minho finds himself waking up to a yelling roommate he didn't even have.♡♡♡In which math wizard Jisung and volleyball libero Minho swap bodies at the worst possible time; and they don't know how to switch back.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	1. Before the Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho both went on with their day regularly.
> 
> The same couldn’t be said the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is a self-indulgent fic but at the same time my entry for @minsungbingo! i’m planning to fill out several boxes with this one :)
> 
> will edit it properly when i finish it! i mostly self-beta so please bear with me :( im not really great with fics
> 
> fills for this chapter  
> → body swap

Jisung started his day in a fairly regular manner. The only different thing about that morning was Hyunjin not calling him a pompous ass for being too slow with the bathroom because Hyunjin slept in, courtesy of his first class getting cancelled.

_ Lucky bastard,  _ Jisung thought bitterly as he looked through his closet. He tried to ignore the sight of Hyunjin snoring soundly who had the luxury of adjusting his alarm for a few more hours. His roommate had his eye mask on, hugging one of his plushies with a smile that contrasted Jisung’s scowl. As he looked through his closet, he couldn’t find anything he wanted to wear for the day.

A thought came to his mind as a smirk formed in his face. Quietly, he crossed the room to where Hyunjin’s wardrobe is, looking at Hyunjin every once in a while to watch out for any sign of movement that would indicate he was awake.

Between the two of them, Hyunjin was always the one with the greater sense of fashion. Jisung would like to think he just had a unique taste compared to others, but whenever he and Hyunjin had to go to class together, he’d notice the distinct difference with how they dressed up. Jisung thought it was because Hyunjin had better clothes.

In that sense, he pulled out a white button up that Hyunjin once lent him and closed the wardrobe. To his defense, Hyunjin once borrowed Jisung’s platform shoes without telling him and he only found out about it the next day when his roommate returned it. This was just his way of payback.

He walked to his first class a little more brightly than before because of the sense of confidence Hyunjin’s shirt brought. He even gave a tip to the barista when he ordered his usual coffee, winking at the flustered guy before making his way out of the shop. He held his chin up a little bit higher as he entered his first class, smugly taking his seat at the second row beside Seungmin who was already there. He let the other scan him from head to toe before sitting down with a smirk.

“What’s that look supposed to be?”

Jisung let out a small whine. “Don’t I look amazing?”

“You do, I guess,” the other said nonchalantly. “In your own special way.”

Jisung glanced at his outfit. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“First,” Seungmin spared him one last glance before turning back to his binder. “You have all of these buttoned up. Then, you have it tucked into a pair of slacks. Now you matched it all up with leather shoes. You know what’s missing? The book of Mormon in your hands.”

Jisung punched him in the arm. Seungmin only raised a finger after that.

“I do not look like that,” he denied, but he was already proceeding to untuck and unbutton his shirt. “This is fashion, if you can’t tell,”

“If I’m going to a bible study, yes I think you look very high end.”

Jisung sulked the entire time during the class.

When Hyunjin met up with them at their shared general elective, he greeted Jisung with the usual string of curse words, this time because of the white button up. He pursed his lips in defeat when Jisung pointed out about the platform shoe incident, and Jisung considered it a bonus when Hyunjin said he suited the button up.

“See!” he exclaimed in front of Seungmin’s face. The other just rolled his eyes.

“You do the laundry for that one, Ji,” Hyunjin muttered.

General electives were mandatory classes that anyone, regardless of course, should take. Hyunjin and Jisung shared three of them together this semester, being in the same college. Seungmin was in the same course as Jisung so he had most of his classes with him, but only one of them being an elective.

Jisung didn’t like the general electives. Sure, he understood their purpose, but he preferred not studying them—that’s why he’s in Mathematics. He prefers numbers over words anyday, logic of formulas over analysis of paragraphs. It didn’t help that their professor wasn’t even invested in his own class, constantly showing video clips of historical events and then droning in front like a monotone audiobook. He tried to listen and take down notes at the first meeting, but after he received document files of the entire lecture when he checked his email afterwards, he branded the period his free time instead and would just do the studying when he got home.

Apparently, Seungmin and Hyunjin thought the same, because they’d also initiate something to do or just a simple conversation during this period.

“Did you guys get any tickets for the university athletic games?” Seungmin asked.

“No,” Jisung answered the same time Hyunjin replied “Yes.”

They turned to Hyunjin first. “What’d you get?” Seungmin asked.

“I got the ones for the major events,” Hyunjin beamed. “It was tough trying to get tickets for volleyball though, so if you guys are trying to get one, I suggest you line up early.”

They both turned to Jisung who was blushing a furious red. “What? I told you, I’m not getting tickets.”

“Really,” Seungmin dragged, unconvinced.

“I’m not!” Jisung insisted. “Besides, the Math olympiad is on the same day as the volleyball competition, and that’s the last event. I’d be training beforehand, so I really don’t have time.”

“It’s on the same day but not at the same time,” Hyunjin pointed out. “Come on, Ji. Lee Felix is there.”

Jisung blushed even more.

Lee Felix was a sweetheart, an angel, and just a handsome talented gifted guy in general. In fact, the whole volleyball team is. They’re all pretty popular because of their commendable skills and attractive looks. The thing setting Felix apart from them was that Jisung has been crushing on him for months.

It started when Hyunjin convinced them to watch football practice because he was checking out one of the players, and the volleyball team was training right beside them. Though, at that time, he wasn’t even looking at them. He was too busy talking to Seungmin about a journal they had to investigate for one of their shared classes to occupy themselves while Hyunjin watched the proclaimed love of his life.

Until a ball hit him in the face.

He fell back in agony and the next thing he knew was Seungmin trying to help him up while Hyunjin shouted curse words to whoever hit the ball. When he opened his eyes after shutting them in pain, however, he didn’t see Hyunjin or Seungmin first.

He saw Lee Felix staring right at him with worried eyes and a stunning face. Jisung wasn’t sure if it was just the impact of the ball that he was suddenly feeling dizzy or if it was because Felix was beautiful up close.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry! It wasn’t my intention to spike the ball towards your direction. I’m so sorry! Let me take you to the infirmary.”

Jisung assured him that he was okay. Felix, Seungmin, and Hyunjin were unconvinced, and after settling with an agreement and a promise that Seungmin and Hyunjin would take Jisung to the clinic, Felix went back to practice, still profusely apologizing to Jisung as he walked away.

Needless to say, Jisung developed a crush after that.

“I know,” he answered. “But I really have to study for the olympiad.”

“The other games, it makes sense that you don’t go, so you can study,” Seungmin pointed out. “But volleyball’s a few hours after your competition.”

“Well,” Jisung replied, drawing circles on his desk. “I didn’t have time to fall in line. We have training too, every three to five. Line starts at two and ends at four, and I have classes every one to three.”

“You should’ve told me!” Hyunjin said. “I could’ve bought two. I only didn’t because I thought you bought one already.”

“This is why you two should communicate.”

“We do communicate, Seungmin. Why don’t you buy an extra one when you buy yours?”

“I already bought mine.”

“It’s okay,” Jisung said. “Maybe I can find resellers.”

“Who sells them twice the price?” Seungmin scoffed. “Like hell am I letting you do that.”

“I’ll find a way, it’s just volleyball,” he assured, though he felt a little bit dejected. He hoped he could get a ticket before they’re sold out. 

The rest of his day went on as usual. He had lunch with Hyunjin and Seungmin after their shared elective, spent his hour of free time sleeping in the library, attended his last class for the day, and went for his daily drills for the olympiad.

Jisung never considered himself a bright student. He procrastinates, complains a lot, and does homework and requirements at the brink of the deadline. Still, he manages to pass. This proceeded to frustrate Hyunjin whenever he stayed up to study for a midterm and Jisung would just play games on his phone, and yet Jisung would still get high grades without giving much effort. He thought it was dumb luck at first until the head of the Mathematics institute sent him an email, requesting for his service to represent the university in an interschool national competition.

“Hey,” he greeted the others who were already there, solving ahead. He took his seat beside Jeongin and peeked at the worksheet he was answering. “Ugh, Taylor and MacLaurin.”

“Tell me all about it,” Jeongin muttered. “Oh, and they want us to memorize that MacLaurin series for inverse hyperbolic functions.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jisung looked at his own copy and cursed. “ _ Fuck _ , these actually appear in the competition? They give these away during exams.”

“Apparently,” Jeongin replied. “Now start answering, I was stuck for fifteen minutes with number three and skipped it, please answer that and share the solution.”

For the entirety of the session, Jisung immersed himself in geometric sequences and series, determining their convergence, radii and intervals. Hyunjin has heard Jisung complain about this lesson in their dorms to last him for a lifetime because Jisung really  _ hated _ solving problems like these. He never really liked math with words. Nevertheless, he still managed to go through the worksheet without skipping anything. Jeongin whined about life being unfair when Jisung answered the number he was stuck with in just a little bit over five minutes before praising him and announcing to the entire room that he got the answer to the “devil problem”, verbatim.

That’s how his fellow representatives crowded over to where he was seated with Jisung explaining the solution in the middle, feeling a little bit proud of himself. After presenting his method, people complimented him and their coaches even commended him for thinking of an alternative way that’s faster, shorter, and easier to understand (because apparently, the answer key they made had a solution that’s thrice as long as Jisung’s).

They ended early, courtesy of Jisung finding alternate ways to solve the problems which were originally supposed to be two pages worth of solution, but not early enough for him to try to queue for tickets. The time on his wristwatch read  _ 4:15 _ as he dragged himself out of the building, feeling disappointed once again. He thought about how he should’ve told Hyunjin or Seungmin about his dilemma earlier, and that made him even more disappointed with himself.

On the way back to his dorms in the university bus, he pulled out his phone and planned to mindlessly scroll through instagram. However, the first post he saw was of course, Felix’s, and what was supposed to be a mindless feed scrolling turned into staring at a picture for a good five minutes. It was a selfie of the volleyball team, with Felix holding up the phone. They were at the field, all the other members trying to make themselves appear in the frame. Still, his eyes only stayed at Felix. The guy was smiling, freckles in view, the sunlight illuminating his face perfectly, and Jisung felt himself blushing almost immediately again.

When he reached the dorms, Hyunjin wasn’t there, leading Jisung to think he must be at a convenience store somewhere on campus. He changed into a much more comfortable outfit, put Hyunjin’s shirt at the top of his laundry pile so he wouldn’t forget, found his place on his bed and proceeded to do his schoolwork.

After a few minutes of checking his student portal, Hyunjin appeared with a plastic bag containing two servings of microwavable dinner. He asked him if he got tickets, to which Jisung shook his head sulkily. After eating dinner, they both continued to try to finish some requirements, but Jisung ended up doing only half of them before opening the League of Legends application on his laptop.

“Don’t you have things to do?” Hyunjin asked from across the room.

“I have a two hour free period tomorrow. I can do them there,” he replied while picking a hero. Hyunjin muttered something about how it’s unfair Jisung gets high grades with study habits like that. Jisung only increased the volume of his game in response.

After a few hours, Hyunjin headed to bed, bidding Jisung good night. Two more kills later, Jisung’s team won. He packed up his laptop and called it a night.

The next day, he woke up to an annoying One Direction song blaring in his ears. With eyes still half closed, he tried to find the source, and after finding out that it came from the phone beside him, he stopped the alarm and groaned. Hyunjin must’ve made fun of him, changing his alarm to the sound of Harry Styles belting a note.

“Not funny, Hyunjin,” he said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

When he turned to Hyunjin’s side of the room, he was expecting to see his roommate with a mischievous smile on his face. Instead, he only saw a pile of laundry beside a large wardrobe. Hyunjin was nowhere to be found. Not only that—so was his bed, his GOT7 posters, and all of his stuff.

When Jisung looked at the body mirror beside the large closet, he screamed.

* * *

Minho started his day in a fairly regular manner. It had been two weeks since Changbin suggested changing up his alarm sound so he could guarantee getting up in the morning and not sleeping in.

“ _ Nobody can drag me down! _ ” someone sang in his ears. Minho had never been so fast to get up and turn off that alarm, not wanting to hear anything more after that.

He took in the sight of his room right after yawning. His laundry was piled up messily beside his closet, extension cords and chargers scattered on the floor. Minho didn’t have the time to tidy up his room. Training had been extremely hectic lately, what with the competition drawing near, and Coach Kim wasn’t exactly the non-competitive type. Thinking about this brought back the training they had yesterday, and only then did Minho feel the ache in his limbs, especially in his torso. He had to dive on the ground to save several balls from giving the points to the opponent team, and they finally took their toll on Minho’s body.

He got up, wincing a little bit at the flash of pain that he felt when he moved his limbs. After taking a few deep breaths, he did his morning routine, warming up in the middle of his messy room. He did a few stretches and even jumped a little bit in the end, waking up his still drowsy body before going to the bathroom.

Being on the varsity team had its perks. You got to be excused from your general elective classes (and a few more others from your course syllabus) because you needed all the time to train. To top it all, training doesn’t start until one thirty pm, so you don’t have to get up early. Minho considered this a perk because one of his general electives was at seven am, courtesy of him being a little bit late to the registration process and ended up getting the only class with a lot more unoccupied slots.

A long term privilege he also had was that he’s also an athlete scholar, meaning he didn’t have to pay tuition and his dorm was also discounted. His dorm was also amazing, mostly because he didn’t have a roommate. They also have their own canteen at the third floor with affordable prices for servings enough for a meal, especially for someone who needs every bit of physical strength he could have.

When he got to the canteen, Changbin was already at their table, steak halfway finished and an energy drink already half-filled. Minho went to the counter, ordered the same, and sat with Changbin.

“We’re doomed,” Changbin told him, slicing his steak. “Coach doesn’t want Yuta to play until he passes the removal exam for Philo. And we  _ need  _ Yuta in our team.”

Minho started on his own steak. “When’s the removal exam?”

“Three days from now,” Changbin muttered. “But that’s three days without him training with us. And we still don’t have assurance that Yuta’s gonna pass.”

“Oh come on,” Minho said. “Have a little faith in him. He’ll pass, and you’ll be okay. Plus, you’re a team. It’s not just Yuta and the football team. You’re all great.”

“Yeah, but he’s our ace! Did you know that the national team has already approached him since his first year, wanting him to join them right after he graduates?”

“Okay, but you have the potential to be like that too. You’re in the varsity team for a reason.”

Changbin shrugged at that. He eyed the duffel bag beside Minho’s seat. “You’re heading directly to practice after eating?”

Minho shook his head. “No, I’m going to jog along the oval. I even downloaded new podcast episodes to listen to. Found this interesting one about how the nine lives of cats actually work.”

“Huh,” Changbin said. “That’s nice.” He then glanced at his abdomen, giving it a little pat. “I don’t want to lose you yet buddy, that’s why I’m not going on jogs.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “I don’t have abs.”

Changbin smirked. “I never said you do.”

After eating, Changbin went back to his room and Minho proceeded to the oval. He still had an hour and a half to jog around the oval and listen to three podcast episodes while doing so. Minho had been practicing this routine ever since he got a free pass from his college to not attend his lectures and train instead, finding that this was actually a nice way of warming up.

Minho was the  _ libero _ of the team. With this, he didn’t know exactly when he should be going to court. He just knew that when Coach Kim told him to replace a player at the back, he would do so and then play the game. When warming up during their actual training hours, Coach Kim would assign more training exercises to each of them, something that would warm them up based on their main role. Minho was good at defense, especially saving a ball that was about to land on the floor and the ones in front couldn’t do anything about it. Minho would dive and just save it in time for the other players to get the ball back in the game. He even got the nickname “Mermaid” from his teammates mostly because he was always diving on the floor (Minho found that extremely corny).

He loved volleyball a lot. Ever since he was a kid, he would always keep tabs on the national volleyball competitions or just even the small tournaments his town holds for fun. He immersed himself in the beauty of the sport, appreciating every move and skill he saw from the players, knowing the rules by heart. He loved the thrill every game gave, how silent the crowd would be when the ball was served, with only the word “Mine!” in variations of volume could be heard. Minho would hold his breath watching every toss, every spike, every save, and when the ball finally landed on the ground, he would let out a loud sigh. He loved watching volleyball.

But being the one playing inside the court? He loved that even more.

It started out as a harmless game during their PE time in highschool, when one of his classmates brought a volleyball from home and they decided to team up and play. Minho didn’t even realize he was playing it well until he saved a ball from landing on the ground, ensuring a point from the opponent, and that earned him a lot of praises from his classmates. Their high school’s volleyball coach approached him after that, offered a place in the team, and then Minho was trained to become a better player. He loved every bit of it. He got to know more of the techniques he once used to only see from afar. He learned about the skills that looked easy from the eyes of the audience but it actually required more effort if you’re the one doing it. He discovered the beauty of teamwork, how everybody in the team shared the same goal and determination and that  _ that  _ was the key to securing great cama between each other. Minho loved it.

After jogging around the oval for an hour and a half, he proceeded to go to the training field. He’d change his clothes in the locker room and then grab some lunch in one of the stalls nearby.

He bought some takoyaki after changing his shirt, camping on the ground as he ate the food, watching the other sports teams train. Soon enough, his teammates arrived one by one, greeting him and taking out their own lunch, waiting for the time for training to come.

“You didn’t save me one takoyaki!” someone shouted from behind him.

When he turned around, he saw Felix walking towards him, pouting at the sight of the empty box in his hands. “Hey,” Minho greeted.

“They ran out of takoyaki,” Felix grumbled as he sat down beside Minho. “I wasn’t early enough. It’s because it’s my turn to bring out the net, and I didn’t know where to find it at first.”

“Glad I’m done with that,” Minho commented.

“Well, I finally am too!” Felix exclaimed, stretching a bit. “My arms hurt a lot. I think it was the spike I made yesterday.”

Minho recalled the spike feeling was talking about. “Ah, yeah, that  _ was  _ strong.” He grinned playfully. “At least you didn’t hit someone in the face.”

Felix groaned. “That was one time!”

“Still a golden time.”

“Anyway,” Felix said, changing the topic. “I heard the tickets for our game are about to be sold out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, apparently a lot of people are looking forward to it.”

Minho grimaced. “It’s because the national team is going to watch, isn’t it?”

It was the reason why the volleyball competitions were last. The volleyball national team decided that it was a good time to watch that match, and everybody had been anticipating it. Rumors have circulated that they’re finding new recruits from the athletes, and Minho would be lying if he said he wasn’t dreaming of being one of them. It had been his dream, after all.

“Luckily I bought one already,” Minho said.

Felix narrowed his eyes. “Why did you buy one?”

“Because we’re gonna play?”

“Hyung! You weren’t supposed to buy one!”

“Why?”

“We’re players,” Felix exasperated. “We get free passes! You wouldn’t be able to use that ticket because  _ you _ don’t need one to get in.”

Minho wanted to hit his head on a boulder.

“I’ll probably just resell it or something,” he mumbled, and then smirked. “Double the price!”

Felix scoffed. “That’s mean.”

“We are all slaves of capitalism, Yongbok.”

“Don’t call me that!”

Before they could start bickering, Coach Kim already arrived, calling everyone to gather around to start the warm ups. Minho, having jogged already earlier, didn’t have any difficulty doing today’s exercises. He even got through the drills that Coach Kim made him do for being a  _ libero _ .

After warming up, they were divided into teams. Coach Kim purposely separated Felix and Minho, making both of them groan. Although, it was a logical move. Felix was great for offense with his powerful strikes and Minho was great for defense with his skills for saving. Doing so would balance out the match, and would also help them practice.

Minho, however, knew he was doomed. Felix’s spikes were strong and it would definitely be harder to catch, so he would have to put more effort to saving the ball, and to add more to that, it would definitely hurt. He wasn’t wrong, though. When they started the match, five points later and Minho already dived in the ground more than ten times.

When their coach called for a water break, he lay down on the floor, unwilling to move. Felix laughed at him.

“Get up,” Felix said after laughing.

“No,” Minho whined, rolling over a little bit. “Never.”

“Suit yourself,” Felix pulled out his phone and opened the camera. “Hey everyone, let’s take a selfie!”

Minho groaned as the rest of the team crowded over to where they were. Reluctantly, he stood up and posed for the camera. After that, he went to where his duffel bag was and drained his water bottle.

The match continued after a few more minutes, and in the end, after four match points, Minho’s team won. Coach Kim commended him for all the dives he made, and promised to take the training tomorrow a little bit easy for him. Minho was grateful for that.

He didn’t have enough energy to walk back to the dorm, so he just waited for the university bus to take him there.

When he got on the bus, he sat on a random seat mindlessly and pulled out his phone, but before he could even open an application, someone called his name.

“Minho!”

He looked to the direction where the sound came from and saw Chan, already making his way to where Minho was seated. Minho froze in his seat.

It had been months since he and Chan broke up, and yet he still feels all sorts of familiar things whenever he sees the other. It was Chan who ended things, but Minho saw reason and agreed. They decided on ending their relationship with friendship terms, but Minho wasn’t entirely sure if that was effective. He believes that somehow, there’s a part of him until now, that he’s still in love with Bang Chan. And the other was aware of that.

Still, Chan took the seat beside him with a smile. Minho felt like shrinking in the spot. 

“You’re on your way home? On the bus?” he asked, flashing a smile that Minho once couldn’t get enough of (or  _ still  _ couldn’t get enough of?).

“Yeah,” he replied. “I, uh, had training. I was too tired to walk. Where are  _ you  _ headed?”

“To Bambam's,” Chan replied with the same smile not leaving his face. “We’re hanging out.”

Minho tried not to wince at the name. Bambam was a friend that Chan apparently made a month after they broke up, and they grew closer than ever. Minho would know—he still kept tabs on Chan for three months after they broke up. Inevitably, he got jealous, seeing the way Chan treated Bambam the way Chan used to treat Minho, but after a few months he just accepted it.

What surprised him was that even after all this time, apparently, they’re still not together. Minho didn’t know if he was holding onto that, hoping for something, because most of the time he’s still confused as to what he’s actually feeling with Chan.

“We bought tickets to your game!” Chan said, interrupting his train of thought. “I’ll be cheering for you!”

Minho’s heart ached a little bit at the statement. Chan rarely watched his games, and the thought of him doing it now  _ and  _ with someone else didn’t sit well with Minho, but at the same time he was excited to know that he would be watching.

“That’s cool,” he managed to reply. “Heard tickets were about to be sold out.”

“Oh! It’s great that we already got some then,”

“Yeah,” Minho trailed, getting lost but unsure of the reason why.

He could hear Chan chatting animatedly about his thesis, Minho nodding and making small comments to keep the conversation going until the bus reached his stop. He bid goodbye to Chan who waved back and then got out of the bus. When the bus drove away, Minho let out a loud groan and shook his head vigorously before entering the dorm.

After taking a shower, he went to the canteen to grab dinner. This time, he was the first one to arrive between him and Changbin, and the other only arrived ten minutes after Minho had his food served. They talked about their training, and Minho even mentioned Chan along the conversation.

“Not to be a killjoy, hyung,” Changbin started, and Minho already knew what he was going to say. “You need to let him go.”

Minho changed the topic after that. Changbin reluctantly followed suit. 

After dinner, he went upstairs and crashed on his bed, feeling the tiredness spreading in every inch of his body. Weakly, he reached for his laptop and opened a new drama to watch, hoping to at least watch one episode. Minho ended up watching six.

It was two am when he returned his laptop back. He wouldn’t have to wake up early tomorrow, anyway, so he let sleep take over him with that thought in mind.

When he woke up, he was greeted by a string of curse words from an unfamiliar voice. Minho was sure he wasn’t supposed to wake up for at least two or three more hours, so he groaned and ignored whatever was making the noise. He took his pillow and used it to cover his head.

The next thing he knew was someone throwing another pillow at him.

“You already missed your alarm!” a voice said. “You’re gonna be late, Ji!”

Weirded by the voice, Minho removed the pillow from his face and opened his eyes. He did two things after that. First, he looked at the disappointed face of an unfamiliar person looking down at him with a scowl.

Second, he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @halfmoonjisung!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho woke up in another person's body with no idea of how that happened. Still, he tried to get through the day normally.
> 
> Key word: tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i honestly didn't expect people to really look forward to this, but thank you so much for the comments in the previous chapter! i'll do my best to update this weekly! and i'll try to find someone who can help me with the beta-ing :c
> 
> p.s. i forgot to mention but i based their uni here from my own as well as the competitions that our uni participates in
> 
> this one's in minho's pov alone

The scream only earned him another pillow on the face.

“God, is your alarm not enough for the morning?” he heard the voice say again as he struggled to get the pillow off his face. “Have you lost it?”

Minho involuntarily stretched his limbs, surprised at the lack of the unfamiliar sting that usually greets him in the morning. It took him a few more seconds to get back to the current situation. Carefully, he sat up on the bed, and cautiously met the glare of the guy in his room.

“Who—“ he began hoarsely. “Who are you?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he got startled at the sound of his voice. It was a little bit deeper, and a lot more unfamiliar. The guy glaring at him was taken aback by the sudden confused look that probably crossed Minho’s face. 

He took a deep breath before looking at Minho with concern. “Jisung, have you lost your mind?”

Dumbly, Minho replied, “Who is Jisung?”

The guy let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t have time for this,” he muttered as he pulled off the blanket from Minho’s body. When he did so, Minho was once again surprised. He was wearing a pair of shorts that he was sure he didn’t own and a big yellow tank top he knew he would never wear. On top of that, he took note that his legs and thighs got a little bit thinner and that his skin became less paler. 

He was about to scream again when the guy took his supposed arm and dragged him away from the bed, forcing him to stand up. “Jisung, I promised Seungmin I won’t let you be late again. You already have four absences for this class,” the guy was practically pushing him towards what Minho assumed was the bathroom. “One more time you miss it and the professor will advise you to drop. Now go, take a shower.”

The moment he was inside the bathroom, the guy closed the door, finally leaving him alone.

The bathroom was a bit larger than the one in his own dorm room, but it made sense to be so because there were two occupants in the room. He saw two pieces of toothbrush on the sink, two shelves on the wall, two pairs of towels at the cabinet, and two different laundry baskets. What surprised him the most was the big mirror at the sink, reflecting a stranger.

Minho was pretty sure he was still dreaming. It had to be the only explanation.

The guy in the mirror stared back at Minho, mirroring the same expression he probably had. He had hair the same shade as him, both unruly and messy, but still different from what Minho knew. He also had a leaner frame and rounder face. Heart beating fast, Minho raised his right arm, and his pulse sped up when the guy in the mirror raised his left, completely mirroring his movement.

He had to be dreaming.

He tried to wake himself up, tried all of the methods he’s been using ever since he watched horror movies and he’d started having nightmares because of them, but none of them worked. Minho was sure he was panicking. 

He heard a few knocks on the door. “Less than an hour until our first class, Jisung!” the guy called out again.

Minho’s panicked eyes scanned the bathroom, as if he were expecting answers by doing so. Instead, his eyes immediately went back to the two shelves and realized that they were labeled with two unfamiliar names. The one on the left had a paper with the name “Hyunjin” on it, and the other one had “Jisung”. He thought back to what the guy had called him a while ago.  _ Jisung _ , he thought.  _ He called me Jisung. _

With his pulse still speeding up, he called for the guy, “Hyunjin?” He winced slightly, still not used to hearing a foreign voice coming from him.

“Yeah?” the guy immediately answered.

He let out a deep sigh. Even though he was panicking, confused, and probably out of his mind, he wasn’t dumb enough to figure out what was going on. There were two occupants in the dorm room—one was Hyunjin, as confirmed by his response when Minho called to him, and one was Jisung, who, Minho assumed and god forbid he will lose his mind about this, was the one staring back at him in the mirror.

In simpler terms; whoever this Jisung guy was, Minho’s in their body.

The thought alone was enough to drive Minho mad. However, he willed himself to breathe and think. Nothing will be solved if he just kept panicking and sulking. There had to be an explanation for this. Or maybe, this was just a very vivid dream and he would wake up from it later. Still, whichever was right, he had to do something.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin called back.

Minho almost forgot that he left the other hanging. “N- nothing,” he stuttered in Jisung’s voice. “Thank you.”

He really didn’t know why he said that, but he figured it was the best thing to say in the situation. Even though Hyunjin hit Minho—Jisung—with a pillow several times, he could tell that the other cared enough for him to get him off the bed and help him up to get ready for class.

“Huh,” he heard Hyunjin respond after some time. “That’s a first.”

Minho pursed his lips.  _ So Jisung isn’t very expressive with gratitude, _ he noted. He took a deep breath, shook his head, grabbed the toiletries from Jisung’s shelf, and proceeded to take a shower.

It didn’t help that the tiles in the bathroom were reflective. Minho closed his eyes most of the time during the bath, not wanting to glimpse at any part of the unfamiliar body he’s in. He was pretty sure the Jisung guy wouldn’t appreciate it, so he did his best to not look and just focused on taking a bath. 

Although, that too was a struggle.

The heater made the water warm enough for a relaxing shower, and yet every time Minho would scrub his—Jisung’s—body, he shivered. He didn’t like touching a stranger just as much as the said stranger probably didn’t like being touched. Still, Minho didn’t want to keep Hyunjin waiting, so he closed his eyes and just got it over with.

By the time he put Jisung’s laundry in the basket with his name, he paused. He eyed the towels on the shelves. For a while, he panicked because he didn’t know which one was Jisung’s. He reached for one and when the towel was laid out, he sighed in relief. There was a big embroidered “Jisung” written at the corner of the towel, and Minho would be dumb if he missed it. He dried himself—Jisung—up before quickly wrapping the towel around his waist, not wanting to have a view of anything that was finally covered by it. Ignoring the reflection on the mirror, he stared at the two toothbrushes. He took out one, hoping there would be another Jisung or Hyunjin printed on it, but immediately frowned when he found none.

“Hyunjin?” he called again.

“What?

“Which one’s my toothbrush again?”

“Are we kidding—nevermind, I won’t ask. It’s the blue one.”

“Oh,” Minho picked it up and applied some toothpaste. “Thank you.”

“Ji,” Hyunjin said carefully. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Minho took a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah,”

“Okay,” but Hyunjin didn’t sound convinced at all. 

He brushed his teeth quickly, ignoring the mirror in front of him. After doing so, he finally went out of the bathroom. Hyunjin was on his phone, leaning on the counter of what Minho assumed was their dining room, already dressed up for class.

“Huh,” Hyunjin commented when he saw Minho—Jisung—come out of the bathroom. “You’re quick. That’s new.”

Minho laughed nervously, freaking out for a moment with how unfamiliar the laugh sounded. He then went back to where Jisung’s bed was.

Assuming the wardrobe near Jisung’s bed was his, Minho opened it, trying to find something to wear. He scanned the clothes with a pointed look.

“Good god,” he murmured under his breath. “What kind of clothes are these?”

He found a plain black t-shirt and a pair of ripped denim jeans, as they were the only ones that Minho thought looked regular enough for a college student to wear. He found Jisung’s underwear at the bottom of the pile and quickly pulled a pair of boxers before closing the closet.

He was about to drop the towel when Hyunjin barged in unannounced.

“Hey, Seungmin’s asking—“

“GOOD GOD, HYUNJIN!”

Hyunjin gave him a confused look. Minho was holding onto the towel for dear life, trying to protect Jisung’s manhood from public sight. Hyunjin scoffed. “Why are you acting like you haven’t shown me your dick before? Look, I caught you jerking off to porn a lot of times enough to be immune from  _ that  _ already.”

Minho was going to lose his shit with Jisung.

“Anyway,” Hyunjin continued, as if it really  _ was  _ normal to walk in on your naked roommate. “Seungmin was asking if you wanted to eat dinner later? After your Math drills, of course.”

_ Math _ , Minho thought, slightly grimacing. He always hated that subject. To get Hyunjin away from the room, he quickly replied, “Yeah, sure!”

“Okay, he’ll make a reservation,” Hyunjin went back to his phone and finally left the room.

Minho quickly dropped the towel and put on the boxers hastily, trying his best to not look down as much as possible. He put on the shirt and pants and sprayed some of the cologne he found on the desk beside Jisung’s bed. He opened the wardrobe again to get a pair of socks he saw beside the underwear and put them on. Glancing around the room, he found a pair of platform shoes at the corner of his bed. He figured it was probably Jisung’s because (1) it was on his side of the room, and (2) Hyunjin was tall and Jisung was… not. After putting them on, he searched for Jisung’s school bag. 

“You fully clothed and done yet?” Hyunjin popped in again. Minho dumbly nodded, still searching for the bag. “Come on, get your bag and laptop.”

Hyunjin’s head nodded to the bag and laptop on the desk and Minho muttered a little  _ thank you  _ in the air. He put the laptop inside the bag, zipped it up, and followed Hyunjin outside.

The other locked their room behind while whistling to an unfamiliar tune. Minho wasn’t sure if he had to follow Hyunjin all the way to his first class, but he figured that he’d stick with him for now. He hoped that Hyunjin wouldn’t start a conversation on the way, but he only hoped in vain.

“So,” Hyunjin started as they walked out of their dorm building. “Did you get tickets for the volleyball game yet?”

“Yeah,” Minho answered before realizing that Hyunjin was asking Jisung, and Minho didn’t know if Jisung did so. Before he could clear it up or make up an excuse, Hyunjin was already talking.

“Really? That’s great! I’m glad you bought one! I heard they were almost sold out,” Hyunjin exclaimed.

“I know,” Minho was confident enough about the topic to give a long reply. “It was really hard to get one. It’s because the national team’s going to watch, so I’m pretty sure most of the audience are there for them.”

“Not you, though,” Hyunjin winked at him. “You’re there for Lee Felix.”

At the familiarity of the name that dropped from a stranger’s lips, Minho stopped in his tracks.  _ Lee Felix _ , Minho thought.  _ What could this Jisung have to do with Felix? _

Hyunjin apparently found it funny, considering he laughed at Minho’s abrupt pause in their walk. “Look at you, getting all panicked when it comes to him,” he teased. “I’m glad you got the tickets. We’ll be early so we can get good seats, then you’ll cheer him with heart eyes all you want.”

_ Heart eyes for Felix… _ Minho almost shuddered at the thought. Still, he managed a nod as he kept up with Hyunjin’s pace. “Yeah, Lee Felix,” he said. “Really cool guy, very admirable, best spiker of the university, Virgo sun and Aries moon...”

“God, you sure do know a lot about him, huh?”

_ You have no idea.  _ “I guess…” Minho offered.

Throughout the walk to wherever Jisung and Hyunjin’s first classes were, he realized two things; One, Hyunjin was a very chatty person who frequently complains about his classes, which was a blessing to Minho because he didn’t have to talk much. If he did, it would be pretty general things that didn’t require Jisung’s knowledge like the current weather or the upcoming interschool sports competitions. Two, the owner of this body he was in was  _ definitely _ crushing on Felix.

“Hey,” Hyunjin said as they walked for a few more minutes. “Aren’t you getting your usual coffee?”

Minho cursed internally. “My what?”

“Your usual coffee. We just passed by the coffee shop just now.”

“Ah, that,” Minho replied, not really knowing which shop Hyunjin was pertaining to. “I’m not in the mood.”

“If you say so…”

They walked for a few minutes and it was when he saw the familiar vintage statue of one of their national heroes, Minho realized they were headed to the Science Complex, a place he never even went to other than the time they were required to travel the entire campus when they were freshmen. He figured he’d just stick to following Hyunjin until the other suddenly bid goodbye.

“See you later at the gen elecs,” Hyunjin said as he made his way to a building that had an  _ Institute of Biology  _ signage on it.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Minho followed him. “Where are you going?”

Hyunjin looked at him incredulously. “To my first class?”

“Your first class?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin replied. “Ji, we do this everyday. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Minho was going to lose his mind. He did not know Jisung’s schedule nor was he familiar with the Science complex. Still, he answered, “I am,”

Hyunjin groaned. “Please don’t tell me you forgot about your schedule again. We’re more than halfway through the semester!”

Minho laughed nervously, thankful for the excuse Hyunjin came up with. “Well,” he offered. “You know me.”

The other guy seemed to buy that. “Yeah, unfortunately. Didn’t Seungmin tell you to put your schedule as your lockscreen?”

Minho reached for the phone in his pocket. He didn’t really get a chance to check it out as Hyunjin’s persistence in the dorms a while ago didn’t leave him any time to do so. It was a version higher than his own, but it didn’t look too complicated to use. He turned it on and indeed, Jisung’s schedule was there. “He did,” he said, relieved. He then squinted to read the class Jisung was supposed to be in. “Physics 72… LP101…”

“And in case you forgot where the Institute of Physics is,” Hyunjin then pointed at the building on the near right of the Institute of Biology. “It’s that one with the weird concave.”

He laughed, hoping that would ease his nerves and would prevent Hyunjin from thinking he’d gone mad (even though he’s fairly sure he’s on the way there). “Right, thanks! See you!”

The other guy finally entered the building as Minho made his way to the one Hyunjin pointed. He looked around at the people in the complex, noting how different they were from the ones he usually sees at his own college. He saw the laptop he put inside a while ago, thick textbooks and different brands of scientific calculators, a small sculpture of what he assumed was some kind of chemical compound, lab gowns, and he even saw about two students looking at the periodic table while walking. No one was bringing duffel bags, basketballs, extra jerseys, or a jug that could carry at least two liters of water.

When he reached the building, he approached the guard and asked for the room that was on Jisung's lockscreen. He gave Minho the directions how to do so, looking confused as to why someone was asking that at this point of the semester.

When Minho entered the lecture hall, he was greeted by the unfamiliarity of both the people inside and the environment of the classroom in general. There were models of things he didn’t know near the pillars, portraits of what he assumed were notable names in Physics in between them, and a big frame of several equations at the back of the room, making his head spin. He spotted a vacant seat at the back of the room and made his way towards it, hoping to think more about the situation he was in until he heard someone call for him.

“Jisung!”

Well, the owner of the body he was in.

When he turned to look at the owner of the voice, he saw another foreign face looking at him with annoyance. “What are you doing over there?”

“Uh… getting a seat?”

“This,” the guy pointed at the vacant armchair beside him. “is your seat.”

Minho tried to recall the name that Hyunjin mentioned a while ago.  _ Sung… Seung… Seung something… Seungmi? Seungmo?  _ Whatever it was, he pushed it to the back of his mind and made his way to the seat the guy was pointing at.

“I knew that, of course,” Minho tried to laugh, the attempt sounding more like a nervous chuckle than what it was intended to be. “I was just messing with you.”

But Seungmo was already looking at him weirdly. “You didn’t dress up today?”

_ He _ what  _ now?  _ “What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Seungmo answered, but he was still eyeing Minho (Jisung’s) shirt. “It’s a… new sight. Different from your usual extravagant outfits.”

MInho remembered the clothes in Jisung’s wardrobe and grimaced.  _ So, _ he thought as if he were talking to the guy.  _ You have terrible fashion taste. _ “I felt like wearing black,” he simply replied.

Seungmo nodded in acknowledgement. “It suits you, I guess.”

“Thank you.”

The other guy gave him another weird look. “What?”

“...Thank you?”

Seungmo shook his head as he pulled out his binder from his bag. “That’s a first.”

It was only then that Minho remembered Jisung wasn’t expressive with gratitude. While Seungmo was looking at his notes, Minho went through Jisung’s stuff. There was the laptop he brought a while ago, two binders, several folders, chocolate bars, two calculators, rulers, and a whole lot of things scattered. At least Jisung had the sense to label them, and Minho picked the ones that were labeled with “Physics”. He also pulled out one calculator, remembering the equations he saw at the back of the room, even though he was sure he wouldn't use it.

When the professor came in and started the class, Minho was already lost. They were talking about electricity and currents and he never knew that such simple things could be made more complicated. He was just looking at the presentation slides with his jaw slightly dropped, amused by the formulas and figures being flashed on the screen. Seungmo was taking down notes and Minho felt the need to do so as well. He mindlessly copied the characters on the screen to Jisung’s paper, feeling dumb about everything that was going on.

After the class, he checked Jisung’s schedule and noticed that it was a familiar class. It was a general elective that Minho already took when he was still a sophomore. He let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he could make up for the dumbness he had in Physics with the next class. He figured out that Seungmo was also his classmate there when the other mentioned about seeing Hyunjin in the next building.

Unlike Hyunjin, Seungmo wasn’t much of a talker. Minho felt like he was supposed to be the one doing the talking on their way to their next class, but he couldn’t think of anything that Jisung could possibly say. Seungmo looked like he didn’t mind, so they both stayed silent until they met up with Hyunjin at the same place that he and Minho separated a while ago. Hyunjin and Seungmo talked about the restaurant they would be eating at later with Minho giving reactions every now and then, trying to act normal.

When they reached their next class, the professor was already there, leaning at her desk with a serious look on her face. Minho quickly followed the two to their seats, confused as to why the professor was looking like that.

“I will be observed by my seniors today,” she said. “And I know most of you aren’t really listening to class, but please, let that not be the case today. The observers would be here any minute, and I’d appreciate it if you would give me your full attention.”

“Ugh,” Hyunjin complained. “Do I  _ really _ have to listen to her now?”

Seungmo rolled his eyes. “It’s just for an hour. Endure it.”

When the observers came, the professor started the discussion. Minho was already familiar with the lesson, having taken the class before. Every now and then, he would match the terms that she would be discussing, earning impressed looks from both Seungmo and Hyunjin.

Until Jisung’s phone rang.

The scribbling of pens and typing of laptops stopped with the loud ringtone that was blasting from Minho’s pocket. Even their professor stopped talking at the sudden disturbance in class. Minho quickly pulled it out and he saw an unsaved contact calling. He declined the call and put his phone back, apologizing to the professor in a low voice.

Not even a few seconds after, it rang again. It was the same number from a while ago, and for a while Minho thought who could be calling Jisung at this time.  _ Don't they know he has classes? _ He declined the call and apologized again.

When it rang for the third time, the professor snapped.

“Mr. Han,” she said sharply. “Please, for the sake of everyone here, tell whoever is calling you to do it later. Or if it’s an emergency, please take it outside.”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Minho apologized again, unsure with what to do.

Seungmo looked at the unknown contact. “Do you know this number?”

Minho shook his head.

Seungmo took Jisung’s phone and forced it to shut down before handing it back to him. “Just turn it back on later.”

Minho stayed silent for the rest of the class, hoping the sudden fiasco didn’t affect the professor’s evaluation. When they were dismissed, the three of them quickly went out of the classroom, trying to avoid the observers and the professor on their way.

“Who could be calling you?” Seungmo asked when they got out. “You know, when you turn your phone back on, block the number.”

“It could be an emergency though,” Hyunjin suggested. “Do you have the numbers of all the people in the olympiad saved?”

Minho had no idea. “I’m not sure…” he answered truthfully.

“Even if he didn’t,” Seungmo started as they walked. “They should know that he had classes. And no one’s ever called him before during that time,”

“You have a point,” Hyunjin admitted. He then turned to Minho. “So, where are you headed to now?”

“What?”

Hyunjin scoffed. “Didn’t you just boast last night that you have a two hour free period?”

“I suppose I did…” Minho replied, suddenly excited at the thought of a two hour free time. He could use the period to figure out what’s going on, maybe try to contact Changbin or someone, or go visit his own dorm to check the situation.

But before he could come up with an excuse, someone started shouting in the crowd.

“Hey! You!”

Seungmo, Hyunjin, and Minho turned to the direction where the voice came from. When they saw who it was, Seungmo rolled his eyes and Hyunjin looked confused.

Minho, however, was petrified.

It was him,  _ his body _ , in the middle of the hallway, wearing his varsity team hoodie and the pair of track pants he hung on his closet handle two days ago. On top of that, he was pointing at Jisung's body with an angry look. Minho was sure he lost his mind right there. It was one thing to see someone else as your reflection, and now his own self was there, looking right at him as if he was going to strangle him right there.

His body made his way towards him, getting the attention of everyone in the hallway.

“Isn’t that Lee Minho?” Hyunjin spoke. “Libero of the volleyball team?”

“It is…” Minho answered in Jisung’s tiny voice.

The Minho that was walking towards them had a fierce look on his face as he stood in front of the three of them, crossing his arms. “There you are,” he said in Minho’s voice.

“Excuse me,” Seungmo intervened. “Do you need anything from Jisung?”

The guy in front of them was taken aback for a while as he stared at Seungmo. Minho observed something flash in his body’s eyes, and he immediately noticed that it was recognition.

His eyes widened as he finally realized what was happening.

“Seung—” before the Minho in front of them could even finish calling Seungmo’s name, Minho used Jisung’s hand to cover his body’s mouth and stop him from doing so. His body only looked at him ridiculously, fighting to remove Jisung’s hand from his mouth, but Minho’s grip was firm. He noted that even with a lean frame, Jisung’s body was still almost as strong as his own.

“Jisung…” Hyunjin called. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Minho flashed a smile at them. His body was now thrashing on him, and Minho could feel himself losing his grip. “Look, I’ll deal with this one first, I’ll see you guys later at dinner.”

At that time, his body managed to remove Jisung’s hand and turned to look at a confused Hyunjin and Seungmo. “I’m Jisung!”

Minho cursed under his breath. Not only was his body—Jisung, apparently—was causing a scene; he was also making Minho look ridiculous. He saw bewilderment in Seungmo and Hyunjin’s faces, while Jisung continued to convince them. “He’s not Jisung,” he said when pointed at Minho, and the pointing to himself. “I’m Jisung!”

“Alright, let’s go,” Minho took his body’s—Jisung’s—arm. The other was visibly resisting.

“Where are you taking me?!” he demanded.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the observers and the professor from the class a while ago coming out of the room. If they saw the commotion, him and Jisung would be in far bigger trouble. With all the strength he could muster, he grabbed Jisung's arms and tugged at him, bringing his lips near his ear and whispered. “Somewhere where you’re not causing a scene.”

Jisung pulled back and glared at him. Minho did his best to hold his ground as he saw his own face shooting daggers at him with his eyes. “Who are you and what did you do to my body?”

“You know, if it weren’t for the scene you caused a while ago, I would be asking the same thing,” he hissed. “But apparently, we’re both clueless so I suggest we talk about this somewhere and think of what we can do about it.”

The other pursed his lips, face softening a little bit as he sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

“Jisung?” he heard Seungmo call.

“Yeah?” both him and the real Jisung said at the same time as they turned to Seungmo. Minho closed his eyes in frustration.

“Uh…” he heard Seungmo continue. “Everything okay?”

“Yes!” he answered quickly before the real Jisung could say anything. “I’ll see you both later!”

“Okay…” Seungmo said at the same time as Hyunjin beamed at him. “Sure!” Hyunjin took Seungmo’s arm and dragged him away, but not before looking at Minho—Jisung’s body—and then winked. “Tell me everything later!”

When they were out of sight, Minho turned to his own body, to Jisung who looked like he was on the verge of exploding at any moment. “Hey,” he called carefully. His own eyes met his gaze, and Minho took a deep breath, trying to will himself to not freak out. “Let’s talk about it.

“Did you do something?” Jisung immediately accused.

“What? No!”

“Then why are we like this?”

“Look, I have no idea too, okay? That’s what I said we have to… talk and figure this out. But not here.”

“Okay, but where?”

“I don’t know! Anywhere but here.”

“Okay, okay,” Jisung said. And then, “You can let go of my arm—wait, it’s not my arm, is it your arm?—ugh! You get it.”

He rolled his eyes as he dropped Jisung’s—his own—arm. “Come on, let’s go outside.”

Minho was aware that he wasn’t exactly an unknown personality in the university. He was aware that a lot of people knew who he was, knew his name, knew what he looked like, thanks to being in the varsity team. He was used to people looking at him when he walked the hallways. Jisung, however, wasn’t. He kept looking at his surroundings, at the people looking at  _ him  _ because he was in Minho’s body.

“This guy’s quite popular…” Jisung murmured in Minho’s voice.

“That guy is  _ me, _ ” Minho pointed out. “I thought we established that I’m in your body and you’re in mine?”

“We did?”

Minho let out an exasperated sigh. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, I’m sorry, all I’m concerned about is that I woke up in someone else’s body and then I found out that there’s someone else in my body too!”

“And did it ever occur to you that  _ that  _ someone else could be one person?” Minho asked.But before Jisung could answer, he waved it off and continued. “Nevermind. Let’s go somewhere.”

Minho had no idea where  _ somewhere _ was. He wasn’t even sure if they could figure out anything about their situation. Still, he didn’t know what else to do. Jisung looked just as clueless as he was, and that wasn’t a good thing at all.

He could already tell this day was going to be a heavy one, and it was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k words already :0 anyway, jisung's pov in the next chapter!
> 
> the first four chapters will probably start out slow, but after them we'll go through the story with a regular pace!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! thank you so much for reading! find me on twitter: @halfmoonjisung


End file.
